


New Normal

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Things have changed since you found out Peter is Spider-Man, but they aren't all bad.





	New Normal

When Peter crawled into your room through the window in a ripped up hoodie and covered in cuts and bruises, you didn’t ask questions. 

While you cleaned and bandaged the wounds, you waited for Peter to open up or do what he's been doing for months every other time he showed up late at night battered and bruised. 

Seeing the spider logo on the chest of his tattered hoodie, you could no longer keep silent. 

“How long were you planning on waiting to tell me you're Spider-Man?”

He gave a tired sigh. “I was trying to keep you safe. I was scared that if you knew….I don't know. I thought that it would put you in danger I guess.” 

“I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, but all this time I thought you'd started selling drugs or got into a gang!” You exclaimed. 

Peter’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “I'm so sorry, Y/N. I was trying to keep you safe and I tried to keep the people on the ferry safe, and Liz-”

His voice cracked. You ignored the painful pinch in your heart at the sound of his crush’s name and gently pulled your best friend into a hug. 

He hugged you back and over the next few hours he told you everything. You cried with him, embraced, and talked through it. By the time the sun rose on Saturday morning you felt closer to Peter than ever before. 

Harboring a crush on him had been difficult in the last few weeks as his admiration of Liz became more hopeful. Despite all that; however, you were there beside him in getting over her and the loss of the “Stark Internship”. You and Ned planned movie nights, took Peter on adventures in the city, and generally distracted him. 

Life was rapidly going back to normal. Or so you thought. 

“Hey Y/N/N.” Peter’s voice startled you. 

You looked up from reading  _ The Great Train Robbery  _ to find him in the Spider-Man suit, pulling off the mask with a grin. 

“Peter! You got the suit back?!” You weren’t sure if you should feel happy for him or worried. 

“Yeah! Mr. Stark asked if I wanted to join the Avengers, but I knew it was a test so I said no. When I got home, this was on my bed!” He said excitedly. “Although May knows about it now…” He trailed off. 

“About damn time.” You teased. “It’s been so hard for me not to tell her.” 

“Hey,” He warned with a smile. “You two becoming friends was the worst thing I’ve ever caused.” 

You scoffed. “More like the best thing. I can look out for you when she’s not there.” 

“Oh please. You’re the trouble maker.” 

“Yeah? I’d like some evidence there buddy.” You challenged, arms crossed. 

“Third grade. Arts and crafts. You glued Max Peterson’s hand to the table. We both got time out for a week for that one. I wasn’t even involved! I was an innocent bystander!” He said. 

You rolled your eyes. “The Elmer incident? Low blow, Parker.” 

He shrugged, giving you a grin that made your knees a little weak. For some reason you couldn’t tear your gaze away from his eyes for a few moments. Eventually he seemed to be aware of your little staring contest and cleared his throat, looking down at his feet. 

“Are you doing anything important in the next few hours?” He asked. 

“No…?” You answered hesitantly. 

“Good. Put on some shoes and come with me.” He said. 

“That’s super vague but okay.” You grumbled, leaving a note for your parents saying you were at Peter’s house for the afternoon. 

Before you knew it, you were holding on tightly to your friends, terrified out of your mind as you swung from building to building. On the top of Peter’s apartment building, you were able to catch your breath. 

“Wow.” You managed. 

Peter laughed. “Sorry, Y/N, I know that was probably kind of a lot.” 

“Well considering my life was literally in your hands, yeah.” You sassed. 

He held out his hand, pinky out. “I promise I won’t drop you.” 

You rolled your eyes, but shook on the promise anyway. Studying Peter’s mask, you were a little unnerved. You knew that Peter was in there, but there was something about the way the eyes of the mask moved, and the way he held himself in the suit that made you see Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. For some reason, it made you sad. 

“So this is our new normal.” You said. 

“What you mean?” He asked as you looked out over the city together. 

“Swinging from buildings, late night first aid, crime-fighting...everything.” You explained. 

“Yeah, I guess it is. Are you okay?” He asked, putting his hand over yours. 

“Peter, I’m worried about you. I’m terrified that one day you’ll be so hurt I can’t help you. I know this is something you have to do. I just...I feel helpless just watching someone I love go out and do this.” You confessed. 

“You love me?” He asked. 

You panicked a little, realizing you’d said that part aloud. “...Yeah. Hold on, that’s what you took away from that?” 

He put up his arms in surrender as you playfully whacked at his chest. When he grabbed your hands and held them, you froze.

“Hey, I-um, I’ve been meaning to say this for a long time but-” He coughed nervously. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“Even the Elmer incident?” You teased weakly as your heart sped up.

“Even that. We’ve been friends for so long and you’ve always been there for me. I feel like I don’t tell you how much that means to me. I would be lost without you, Y/N.” Peter admitted. 

You brushed it off, saying, “It’s part of the job! I’d be a horrible friend if I wasn’t there for you.” 

“That’s it though. You’re not just a friend to me. Not anymore.” He said bravely. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you stared at him with wide eyes. Peter reached up to take off his mask when he remembered where he was. Gently, he led you through the door on the roof and down into his apartment. 

You followed Peter into his room, anticipation and disbelief written all over your face. He pulled off the red and blue fabric, tousling his hair in an irresistible way. Without any impulse control, you stepped forward and gently brushed his curls back. He closed his eyes at the sensation before taking your hand again. 

He looked deep into your eyes and smiled. “I love you.” 

You leaned forward and kissed him tentatively. He kissed back, and you could taste a little cinnamon on his lips. 

“Did you eat a churro?” You asked, pulling away. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, this lady bought it for me earlier. You know, it’s the second time-” 

You cut him off with another kiss that was returned a little more eagerly the second time. His hands cupped your face while you pressed your palms gently into his chest. You smiled widely at each other every time you broke apart for air. 

“Finally.” The voice of Aunt May made you jump. “I’ve been waiting for you two to egt your acts together for a year!” 

Peter blushed a deep red. “Aunt May!” He protested. 

The older woman just laughed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Have fun kids! Just keep the door open, alright?” She called. 


End file.
